Juste un silence
by CryNienna
Summary: Spoilers Tome 3. Tout est terminé. Les survivants sont rentrés chez eux, mais, pour certains, la victoire est amère, et certaines absences rendent une nouvelle vie totalement inconcevable.


_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais plus rien publié sous ce pseudonyme, et que je n'avais plus rien écrit en général. Je m'y remets doucement, et j'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires ces derniers temps. Je n'étais plus présente sur le site, aussi ne les ai-je lus que récemment, mais je vous remercie. _

_Crédit : les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété exclusive de Suzanne Collins._

_Attention : je précise une nouvelle fois que cette fic ainsi que tous ses chapitres à venir contiendront énormément de spoilers sur l'univers d'Hunger Games et sur l'ensemble de la trilogie. En effet, elles se situeront toutes à la fin du tome 3..._

* * *

_Tu me manques..._

Même si je pouvais encore les crier face à la mer, ces mots seraient vide de sens, tant ils s'éloignent d'une réalité que je désire de toute mon âme fuir, mais que je ne peux quitter, car j'y suis liée par ta chair et ton sang. Par cet enfant aux yeux clairs qui joue sur la plage, enfin libre, loin de notre monde. Deux magnifiques iris qui n'auront jamais la chance de se plonger dans leur reflet.

Tu me manques... Que de futilités dans ces trois mots ! Que d'imprécision ! Que de douceur pour décrire ce déchirement de l'âme dont on ne peut se remettre complètement. Tu me manques... Voilà bien une phrase que je ne prononcerai jamais. Je préfère encore me taire...

Il y a des vides que seul le silence peut combler. Ce silence pesant qui m'écrase depuis tant d'années, alors que je ne peux m'empêcher d'entendre dans le fracas des vagues sur le rocher le son cristallin du rire du jeune homme débordant de vie que tu fus. Tout me rappelle à toi. Le bleu de l'océan épousant le ciel dans une lueur insolente et rieuse. La caresse chaleureuse de la brise marine. Le goût salé du vent sur mes lèvres... Ta présence est partout, ne rendant ton absence que plus cruelle. Je ferme les yeux pour ne plus la sentir, mais c'est peine perdue. Elle est là, elle m'étreint de toute ses forces, elle me susurre ton nom, elle épouse mes lèvres d'un baiser imaginaire. Et moi, je reste là, incapable de m'enfuir, incapable de songer à autre chose qu'à toi. Incapable de te laisser enfin partir.

Tu m'en voudrais sûrement, si tu me voyais ainsi. Mais qu'y puis-je ? Je n'ai pu te retenir le jour où tu as choisi de monter à bord de cet hovercraft pour aller combattre. Je ne puis désormais conserver que ton souvenir.

Une nouvelle fois, je ferme mes yeux sur le monde, et je sens de nouveau cette peur irraisonnée m'assaillir et me plonger un peu plus dans la folie. Je me débat pour tenter de respirer encore, pour ne pas me laisser submerger, mais le combat est inégal. Elle m'emporte peu à peu dans cette tristesse qui ne cesse de me hanter. Et j'enrage contre mon impuissance. J'enrage contre ton souvenir qui se dérobe chaque jour un peu plus, comme si tu désirais t'enfuir de ma mémoire pour y laisser une place à un avenir. Mais je ne veux pas de ton avenir ! Je ne veux que retrouver le passé. Alors, tous les jours, je viens là, près de la mer, là où tout a commencé, et je dessine dans mon esprit.

Je laisse mon regard vagabonder sur les vagues, cueillir l'azur de l'océan pour me remémorer tes yeux si limpides, si captivants que toutes les belles dames du Capitole se disputaient leur attention, sans savoir que tu ne désirais les offrir qu'à moi. Je cherche dans le sable chaud les réminiscences de tes cheveux blonds, rebelles malgré toi, en jouant avec mes doigts dans les grains de sable comme je jouais autrefois avec tes mèches dorées. Je revois les courbes harmonieuses de ton visage maudit, bien trop séduisant pour que l'arène ne te laisse partir. Le Capitole t'a toujours tenu entre ses filets, jusqu'à là fin.

Et cela, jamais je ne te le pardonnerai...

Jamais je ne pourrai excuser tes dernières promesses. Tu devais revenir, mais je ne t'ai jamais retrouvé. Je n'ai même pas pu revoir ton corps, une dernière fois. Un héros de Panem, dont les restes repose en milliers de morceaux aux fonds des égouts de la ville. Idiot... Je n'ai jamais voulu d'un héros ! Je donnerai tout aujourd'hui pour que tu le comprennes, pour te faire renoncer à tes espérances et à tes rêves d'un avenir meilleur, quel qu'en soit le prix. Panem est libre, et moi, je suis enchaînée, terrifiée à l'idée que ma mort n'emporte avec moi les derniers souvenirs de celui que tu fus. Bien plus qu'une plaque de marbre fixée sur un mur dans cette maudite arène ! Bien plus qu'un nom que l'on oubliera bien vite, bien trop mineur dans cette guerre pour être retenu... C'est à cela que l'on reconnaît les véritables martyrs : ce sont ceux dont l'existence même a été sacrifiée, parce qu'ils ont choisi de l'abandonner au pied d'une cause qu'ils croyaient juste. Je te maudis, Finnick, pour m'avoir moi aussi déposée devant l'autel de tes rêves, sans la moindre hésitation. Croyais-tu vraiment qu'il y aurait un lendemain pour moi, si tu venais à mourir ? Tu as rendu ma vie avec ton dernier souffle, et, alors que je suis morte quelque part au Capitole, tu ne cesses de vivre dans ma tête, me rendant étrangère à moi-même.

Incapable de parler.

Incapable de vivre.

Seulement apte à écouter le bruit des vagues, et à espérer entendre encore et encore le son de ta voix dans leur jeu malicieux. Non Finnick, je ne te laisserai jamais partir, je ne te laisserai jamais reposer en paix, je ne laisserai jamais le temps venir éteindre la tempête qui s'est abattue sur moi lorsque ta photo est apparue sur tout les écrans...

Je veux que tu reviennes...

Maintenant, tu m'entends, je veux que tu reviennes !

Mais j'ai beau serrer les poings dans mon mutisme, j'ai beau tendre tout mon corps, espérer tellement fort que je ne suis plus que souffrance et attente, rien ne se produit. Seul le rire insolent de la mer fait écho à ma peine.

Tu n'avais pas le droit de me laisser seule dans ce monde. Tu n'en avais pas le droit, alors que c'était le contact de ta main qui me ramenait à la réalité, la chaleur de tes étreintes qui terrassaient les souvenirs de l'arène, et ton existence qui rendait la mienne possible. Je voudrai pouvoir balayer ce monde que tu désirais tant protéger d'un souffle. Je voudrai pouvoir m'anéantir dans ton souvenir. Mais il y a ce petit garçon, sur cette plage, qui ne connaîtra jamais ton visage ni le son de ma voix.

Ce petit garçon, aux yeux si bleus, si semblables aux tiens que j'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui me parle à travers ces regards curieux, tristes, ou teintés de ressentiment. Ces regards qui ne cessent de me crier que tu n'as pas oublié ta promesse et que, quelque part, tu es revenu, à travers l'innocence de cet enfant et la candeur de ses sourires. Oui, tu es bien là, dans chacun de ces gestes, dans cette façon si étrange qu'il a de copier tes attitudes, tes expressions, alors qu'il ne t'a jamais connu, et que tu ignorais jusqu'à son existence. Tu as tenu ta promesse, en un sens, mais elle ne me rend que plus amère.

Une main se pose sur mon bras, mais je ne réagis pas. Je ne dis rien, comme depuis toutes ces années, depuis que j'ai pleinement pris conscience que tu n'avais d'importance que pour moi, désormais. Depuis que, dans le réfectoire du district 13, les derniers vainqueurs se sont réunis alors que ta chaise restait désespérément vide, et qu'ils ont pris cette décision, en dépit de tout ce que tu aurais voulu. Cette décision qui me ronge non pas par sa gravité et son injustice, mais par le refus d'entendre seulement ta voix...

_« - je vote contre, Finnick aurait dit la même chose s'il avait été là._

_Mais il ne l'est pas, parce que les mutations génétiques de Snow l'ont tué... »_

Johanna... Ses paroles résonnent avec une étrange douleur tout au fond de mon âme. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai vraiment compris que tu étais mort. Ce furent les dernières paroles que j'ai prononcées. J'ai choisi ensuite de me taire, de ne plus jamais parler dans ce monde qui avait refusé de t'entendre une dernière fois. Je n'aspire plus qu'au silence. Au silence, et au chant des vagues...

La petite main se lâche, et je ne détourne même pas les yeux pour les plonger dans la déception angélique de ce visage qui me rappelle tant le tien. Une femme s'avance, et doucement, avec la tendresse d'une mère, vient m'enlever cette réminiscence de toi, ce fils que je ne saurai jamais complètement aimé car il porte sur ses traits le fantôme de son père.

Et cela fait mal.

Si mal...

Pourquoi as-tu lâché ma main, ce jour-là ? Pourquoi, alors que tu disais ne jamais vouloir le faire, par crainte de me perdre ? Pourquoi ?

Je sens malgré moi que l'on m'entraîne sur ma chaise roulante loin de l'océan. J'ai envie de crier, j'ai envie de supplier pour qu'on me laisse à tes côtés, pour pouvoir me perdre dans la contemplation de la mer, dans ton rire, dans le baiser salé de tes lèvres, dans l'éteinte glaciale du coucher du soleil, jusqu'à ce que mon corps ne m'abandonne, jusqu'à n'être plus que réminiscence, jusqu'à la fin.

Mais il y a toujours quelqu'un pour me reconduire à l'abri du froid, dans cette maison trop vide où j'attends, seule, que le temps passe et qu'un nouveau jour ne me permette de regagner cette même plage où je regarde les voiles danser sur l'océan. On n'abandonne pas un vestige du passé comme cela. Combien de temps s'échineront-ils à garder la folle en vie pour se donner bonne conscience et nous faire croire qu'ils n'ont pas oublié leur passé.

Mensonges que tout cela !

Lorsque la femme qui vient s'occuper de moi, avec ce petit sourire bienveillant rentrera chez elle, elle ne sera pas hantée par ton souvenir. Elle ne songera pas aux sacrifices qu'il a fallu faire pour qu'elle puisse voir grandir ses enfants loin des Hunger Games et loin de la dictature de Snow. Elle ne pensera pas un instant à tout cela. Elle vivra, alors que nous, à jamais, nous serons marqués par les événements et nous ne pourrons plus jamais vivre. Nous ne pourrons qu'exister.

On me tourne dos à la mer et mon regard se pose sur ce fils que tu ne tiendras jamais dans tes bras, et que je n'ai jamais pris dans les miens. Je ne peux l'adorer comme une mère le ferai. Je l'aime trop pour cela...

Il me lance un regard en arrière, noyé d'espoirs perdus et de désillusions, alors qu'on l'amène vers ta famille, qui s'occupe si bien de lui, vers cette autre mère qui a perdu un fils, mais à gagner le mien.

Et moi, en le voyant partir, je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir mon cœur hurler dans mon corps, se débattre contre ma léthargie, tenter de s'arracher de ma poitrine, affrontant la douce folie à laquelle mon esprit s'abandonne. Je perds mon enfant. Il s'éloigne encore une fois...

Et, comme chaque soir, lorsqu'il s'en va, j'ai l'impression qu'on t'arrache de nouveau à moi...

_« Il est temps de rentrer, Mlle Cresta... »_

Mon corps se tend, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche pour protester contre ce nom que je ne veux plus porter. Pourquoi s'obstinent-ils à ne pas me donner ton nom, comme si c'était là un tabou, un secret inviolable ?

Comme si tout ceci n'avait été qu'un songe. Cette magnifique robe, ta main dans la mienne, ton doigt sur mes lèvres, qui précède ta bouche... Pourquoi me voler même cela ? Pour adoucir ma douleur ? Mais elle n'en est que plus forte, elle me poignarde à chaque instant...

Rien ne peut tuer l'absence...

Et elle me blesse tant que je ne puis plus parler. Je ne suis que silence. Un silence que tous voudraient me voir briser, mais que je refuse de détruire. Un silence qui rend ma présence lourde de souvenirs et de regrets. C'est là ma plus belle arme, cette révolte qui consiste à me taire jusqu'à ne plus exister. Cesser tout mouvement, cesser de vivre. N'être qu'une morte dont on est condamné à s'occuper jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de respirer.

N'être qu'un regard accusateur qui crie, qui hurle : _« rappelez-vous de Finnick Odair, rappelez vous de nous, rappelez-vous... »_

* * *

_Merci de votre attention pour cette première lecture. N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un commentaire, cela fait toujours plaisir,même si c'est une critique ! (mais soyez indulgents quand même, je m'y remets doucement ^_^)_


End file.
